leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Punch (move)
Fire Punch (Japanese: ほのおのパンチ Flame Punch) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM48 in Generation II, losing its TM status from Generation II through Generation VI before returning as TM31 in Generation VII. Effect Fire Punch does damage and has a 10% chance of ing the opponent. Fire Punch can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining four more appeal points if the move , or was used in the prior turn. Description |A special Fire-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of inflicting a burn on the target.}} |A fiery punch. May cause a burn.}} |A fiery punch that may burn the foe.}} |A fiery punch that may burn the target.}} |The foe is punched with a fiery fist. It may leave the foe with a burn.}} |The foe is punched with a fiery fist. It may leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is punched with a fiery fist. It may also leave the target with a burn.}} |The target is punched with a fiery fist. This may also leave the target with a burn.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 30 }} 29 |29|29 33 |STAB='}} 29 |29|29|STAB='}} 29 |29|29|STAB='}} By By TM |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB=}} }} |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} By Move Tutor Special move Generation III ) }} Generation IV |STAB='|note=Lv. 5}} Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} By Generation V Generation VI Korean Dahara City Groudon |STAB=''}} |STAB='}} In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Fire Punch had a power of 35. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Fire Punch had a power of 40 and a duration of 2.8 seconds. could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause a burn. It thaws and frees frozen Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Burn status condition. It thaws out frozen Pokémon.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. It could also leave the enemy with a burn.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In ''A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I, 's was mentioned to know Fire Punch, but it was never seen using the move. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=火焰拳 火之拳 |zh_cmn=火焰拳 |cs=Ohnivá rána |da=Ildslag |nl=Vuurslag |fi=Tulinyrkki Lieskatälli (EP058) |fr=Poing de Feu |de=Feuerschlag |el=Φλογισμένη Γροθιά |hi=अग्नि मुक्का Agni Mukka आग का मुक्का Aag Ka Mukka |id=Pukulan Api |it=Fuocopugno |ko=불꽃펀치 |pl=Ognisty Cios Ognisty Podmuch Wybuch Ognia |pt=Soco de Fogo |ro=Pumnul de Foc |sr=Vatrena pesnica |es_la=Puño Fuego (EP058) Puño de Fuego (EP090, DP118-present) Golpe de Fuego (EP265-DP050) |es_eu=Puño Fuego |sv=Eldsmäll |tr=Ateş Yumruğu |vi=Cú Đấm Lửa }} Category:Punching moves Category:Moves that can inflict a burn Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Feuerschlag es:Puño fuego fr:Poing de Feu it:Fuocopugno ja:ほのおのパンチ zh:火焰拳（招式）